


Celebrations

by scienceandmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceandmischief/pseuds/scienceandmischief
Summary: Jane has her own way of celebrating and Loki wants to be a part of it.Writing prompt: "I won't stop poking you until you give me some attention."
Relationships: Jane Foster & Loki, Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Celebrations

Lips pursed in thought, Jane dragged the tip of her right thumb in an upwards motion as she tried to find the best song for how she was feeling. Her project for S.H.I.E.L.D. had reached its end and given how pleased all those that were involved were, it only seemed right to celebrate. While the rest of the team wanted to host a large party and had attempted to include her, Jane gracefully bowed out as her idea of celebrating was listening to good music and eating a delicious meal.   
  
As she was about to pick a song on from the long list on her mobile device, her thumb stood still as something poked her left shoulder. Frowning at the unexpected touch, she turned her head only to snort audibly at the sight of Loki pouting next to her. "Was that you?"  
  
"Was what me?"  
  
"The poke," Jane insisted.  
  
"What poke?," he fired back before moving to sit next to her on the couch.   
  
"Loki, c'mon. I felt something poke me."  
  
"Hallucination?"   
  
Sighing softly in frustration, Jane stood up and went to start dinner. While she knew she could create something luxurious, mushroom pizza was on the menu as it had always been whenever she accomplished something; academic or career oriented. As she went to preheat the oven and grab the frozen pizza from the freezer, she was greeted with a light poke on her lower back. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she forced herself to focus on opening the box. For the past twenty minutes, she had been subjected to several pokes; each of them shrugged off by her attacker. "Are you finally going to tell me why you've been poking me, Loki? Cuz if you don't, you need to leave because I'm getting tired of it."  
  
"I just wanted attention," Loki uttered in a shy manner as the thought of Jane telling him to leave upset him.  
  
"Are you serious?," she retorted in dismay. "You could've just said something, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you were busy and I did not want to disturb you."  
  
"So, you decided to poke me over and over again."  
  
"Well, each time I did, you'd get upset and go back to playing with that device of yours."  
  
Her eyebrows rose up in shock as her fingers stilled. "Can you guess why I'd be upset? Does poking me several times without actually communicating what you wanted ring any bells?"  
  
"..oh," his lips curled down in a frown of despair.   
  
"Yes, oh."  
  
Silence fell between the two before Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry for being an oaf," he began; his voice soft and husky as he rested his chin along her previously poked left shoulder, "I only wanted to celebrate with you because of how proud I am of you. I know how independent you are and that's one of the many, many things I adore about you, but I want to be part of your highs and lows. The woman I love most in the world has helped build a working Bi-Frost with my help as well as members of S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony Stark and I only wanted to have our own celebration. I know we still need to focus on keeping things fair between the two of us, of course. I just wish we could do more together."  
  
As she listened to him speak, Jane felt both a sense of guilt for getting frustrated as well as absolute adoration for the man behind her. While his method had been maddening, the silly sweet man only wanted to spend time with her. Moving her hands away from the box of pizza, Jane drew them up to rest along his; the size difference causing her to smile briefly. He was right, she acknowledged to herself, as she smoothed both of her thumbs along his knuckles. "I really am used to doing a lot on my own, I know, and I'm sorry for making it feel like I was shutting you out or ignoring you. Ever since I was in high school and I did great on a test, I'd do the same thing I was doing earlier: find a song or songs to listen to and make a pizza. I know it's not as glamorous as having a party or spending time with friends, but it's my way of doing it, you know?" She was greeted with a soft grunt from the other before she continued, "Still, you're right. You're in my life..--"  
  
"-- I plan on staying for as long as you want me, Jane," Loki murmured before turning his head to kiss softly at the left side of her head for interrupting her.  
  
Letting out a surprised giggle at both the words as well as the gesture itself, the small astrophysicist continued, "As much as I know, it's nice to be reminded of that. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," a light, hearty chuckle filled the space between them as she felt Loki let go of her only to grip onto her shoulders and turn her around. At the sight of him, she soon forgot what she was attempting to say and, instead, greeted him with a, "Hi," Jane muttered with a goofy smile adorning her features.  
  
"Hi," Loki returned as he slid his hands up to cup his world's cheeks. "You were saying?"  
  
"I was?" Brown eyes wandered up to the God of Mischief's lips as she found herself wondering how to sneak a kiss or two.  
  
Grinning in amusement at the sight of the distracted woman before him, he dropped his voice to a teasing whisper before he spoke. "Ms. Foster, my eyes are up here."  
  
"Hm?," she replied before her cheeks bloomed brightly in embarrassment. "Oh," she remarked as she looked up at him. "Oops."  
  
"Oops, indeed." He wanted to kiss her until she forgot her name, but he knew he needed to set things up before he went ahead with the new addition of his new plan. "So, let's make that pizza of yours and cuddle on the bed. Seems fitting for your idea of a quiet celebration, I think."  
  
"Sounds perfect. Can I ask for something first?" At the sight of his earnest nod, her eyes wandered back to his lips. "Can you kiss me? I helped build a bridge, after all."  
  
Chuckling softly at her request, "It'll be my pleasure, Jane." With that said, he closed the distance between the two of them and captured her lips before letting out a delighted moan as she returned the kiss with exuberance.  
  
End.  
  
  



End file.
